User blog:QuantumFeint/Custom Champion: Cornelia, the gunner of Alvoan
Abilities . Every crit attack also does magic damage. }} After not attacking for 2 seconds, gains stacks of reload every 0,75 second up to . Each stack grants you 1% attack speed, but each autoattack consumes 5 stacks. |description2 = Regains maximal possible reload stacks and increases movement speed for seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Using ability will grant shield equal to hp for 4 seconds. Can stack up to three times. |description2 = Fires bulet in line, that pierces all enemies, dealing magic damage and decreasing their armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 950 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} }} For 10 seconds, next 5 autoattacks will mark targets. More marks can be placed on same target. After all 5 marks are landed or 10 seconds after first activation, fires up to 5 bullets to marked target(s), dealing magical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Fires dark bullet in line, dealing physical damage to enemy champion hit and silencing, slowing and blinding target for brief time. |leveling = % of target's current health}} seconds |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1800 }} }} Concept of this champion was hybrid marksman, that would work similar to classic AD carries, while being able to use 1-2 AP or hybrid items. To achieve proper hybrid, I decided to give certain stats additional effectiveness - Make AP increase crit damage and chance(Passive) and make AD increase armor and MR shred on her Phantom bullets. Before calling this OP, compare with Yasuo's dual crit effectiveness. To achieve balance while maintaining strong scalings and abilities, Cornelia's ultimate is weaker(becoming probably weakest ultimate in game) and her basic AD and AD per level is really low. Moreover, her only escape is movement speed bonus on her Q, which is insignificant on lower levels. As her ad is lower than ad of other marksman, so is life steal efficiency. To make up for that, she gets additional shield type tankiness, with passive on Phantom Bullets, that is similar to life steal - every autoattack grants low amount of shield. This shield scales with AP, further improving AP efficiency. As this concept stands, Cornelia can be build either hybrid, full AD (which is however sub-optimal) or even full AP, where each build has different type of power. Lore Cornelia was born as daughter of leader of House of Magic Gunnermen in city of Alvoan. Since she was little, she showed promising powers in both magic and gunmanship. Her family and house was responsible for keeping city safe and just - which was not easy due to opposition of House of Snipers and House of Techguns - two criminal organizations, who collided with each other and even with her forces of justice. Due to her achievements, she became specialist, trump card of her House, being able to deal with any hardship with ease. She became unrivaled legend, representing justice and her House as role model. However, one day, information about dangerous weapon, that could be used by opposing Houses, arrived to her House, and decision was made - it must be destroyed before any other House will gain it. In order to make sure it won't fall into hands of enemy, Cornelia was sent to destroy it. Sadly, other two houses also sent capable gunners, who also aimed for weapon - but in order to use it. To her shame, she was bested by Techgunner, who got grasp of weapon while she was distracted by other enemy. However, as he touched weapon, everything turned dark. As was darkness replaced by light again, she was no longer anywhere near Alvoan, instead she was in field near capital of Demacia. Trying to find her way home, she joined League of Legends to gain information she needs. Quotes ;Upon Selection *Justice shall be served hot and with big serving of bullets. ;Attacking *There is no need to hold back. *Aim and hit. *My bullets never miss. *Dodge this! *I will give them lesson. *Evil must be destroyed. ;Move *Moving out. *On my way. *Time for a walk. *ETA... ASAP. ;Upon Firing Tracing projectiles *I have some friends for you. *You forgot few bullets here. *Seek and destroy! ;Upon Hitting Nightmare of Alvoan *Judgment incoming! *If I were you, I would start running. Recommended Builds Classic Build Paths ;AD Marksman As AD marksman, you are given inbuilt 10 critical chance and your crits do small amount of bonus magic damage. Your AD scalings are high, your mobility and harass are mediocre. Your natural gain of AS is inferior to many marksmen and so is your starting and per level ad. However, you have strong autoattack amplifying tool in tracing projectiles, while your phantom bullet offers you low shield with passive, and armor shred with active. * Weaknesses: Big mana problems, average for most of game * Recommended Item path: Essence Reaver -> Phantom Dancer -> IE -> Last Whisper. * Early game: Mediocre * Mid game: Mediocre * Late game: Mediocre ;Hybrid Marksman As Hybrid marksman, you are given inbuilt 10 critical chance that raises with AP and your crits do mediocre amount of bonus magic damage. Your AD and AP scalings are used by your abilities to maximum extent, but your mobility and harass are mediocre. Your natural gain of AS is inferior to many marksmen and so is your starting and per level ad. However, you have strong autoattack amplifying tool in tracing projectiles and crits, while your phantom bullet offers you solid shield with passive, and armor and MR shred with active. * Weaknesses: Big mana problems, starting weak but rising to strength * Recommended item path: Hextech Gunblade -> Phantom Dancer -> IE -> Zhonya's Hourglass. * Early game: Weak * Mid game: Mediocre-Strong * Late game: Mediocre-Strong ;AP Marksman As marksman, you are given inbuilt 10 critical chance that raises with AP and your crits do high amount of bonus magic damage, however it takes some time before they really start hurting. Your AP scalings are mediocre, and your mobility and harass are weak. Your natural gain of AS is superior to AP marksmen but your magic AA damage starts low and ends high. You have mediocre autoattack amplifying tool in tracing projectiles, while your phantom bullet offers you strong shield with passive, and weak armor shred with active. * Weaknesses: Early game mana problems, starting really weak but rising to strength * Recommended item path: Morellonomicon/Athene -> Nashor's Tooth -> Zhonya's/Rabadon's -> Phantom Dancer/Statik Shiv -> Rabadon's/Zhonya's. * Early game: Abysmally Weak * Mid game: Mediocre * Late game: Mediocre-Strong Questions and Answers ;Is passive OP? To answer this question, I need to divide it into more questions: 1) Is passive OP on AD Marksman build? In case of Marksman build, you will probably build low amount of AP anyways. Possibilities are Trinity Force, which is already sub-optimal item, that will offer you 15 magic damage on critical hit and aditional 3% critical chance. Other option is Hextech Gunblade instead of Bloodthirster, sacrificing 35 AD for 6,5% crit chance and 32.5 magic damage on crit. 10 natural critical chance without any AP items is quite good on its own. However, with 44 natural AD and 2,25 AD per level, her high crit chance loses its power due to low attack damage. Her 2.9% AS per level leaves her with low natural attack speed on higher level, that has to be powered up by Reload to match that of other marks(wo)men. 2) Is passive OP on full AP build? In case of full AP build, one does have to realize fact, that her AP scalings are not really that high to begin with. 55% AP scaling on harass skill is barely OK-ish, and 75% scaling on E, that requires you to land 5 autoattacks on enemy is equivalent of Nashor's Tooth. AP build will have due to this lots of problems in early game and early mid game, where you will just not be able to do much. With around 100 AP, you get 20% crit chance, with really low natural ad, so bonus physical damage is minimal, while you get 60/75/90... magic damage. Every fifth attack on average. True power comes into play in midgame, after getting key items like Nashor's, Zhonya's and Phantom Dancer / Shiv. With around 250 AP mid game, you already get 35% crit chance on passive and 20/30 bonus from dancer. While still doing minimal physical damage, you now get around 150-200 magic damage on crit (without reductions) In late game, 90/100% AS from SS/PD and nashor together with ~500 AP offer you 80/90 crit chance, and ~ 300 magic damage on crit. With Nashor and 5% AP mastery, you get 115 magic damage on every attack. Not really super powerful, but still good, especialy with Reload and bonus damage from Tracing projectiles. ;Ultimate, what is its purpose? Ultimate is single target skillshot, that colides only with champions. Its ideal to catch someone who is out of position, good initiation tool, but usually inferior to ultimates of other compareable marksman ults. Ezrael can hit multiple units and use it to wave-clear, Ashe stuns target and slows enemies around, Varus roots enemies and can root multiple amount of them with single cast, while Jinx has damage based on missing health, being powerful finishing move, with splash, and caitlyn ult is targeted and is also finishing tool due to 200% AD ratio. In comparison, due to scaling on Nightmare of Alvoan, it is usually ability to start fight with. This is however not completely bad thing, as Cornelia already has something that can work as finisher - her tracing projectiles. Even though, due to character of ultimate, it is one of the weaker ultimates. Category:Custom champions